Maiko Tsumabuki
Perfil * Nombre: 妻夫木聡 (つまぶきさとし) * Nombre (romaji): Tsumabuki Satoshi * Profesión: Actor y Cantante * Fecha de nacimiento: 13-Diciembre-1980 (37 Años) * Lugar de nacimiento: Fukuoka, Japón * Estatura: '''171cm * '''Tipo de sangre: O * Signo zodiacal: Sagitario * Esposa: Actriz Keiko Kitagawa * Agencia: 'QN Entertainment Dramas * Innocent Days (WOWOW, 2018) * The King Loves (MBC, 2017) * Kidnap Tour (NHK, 2016) * Wakamonotachi 2014 (Fuji TV, 2014) * Five Fingers (SBS, 2012) * Tenchijin (NHK, 2009) * Tengoku to Jigoku (TV Asahi, 2007) * Slow Dance (Fuji TV, 2005) * Orange Days (TBS, 2004) * Toride Naki Mono (TV Asahi, 2004) * Blackjack ni Yoroshiku Special (TBS, 2004) * Ikebukuro West Gate Park Special (TBS, 2003) * Blackjack ni Yoroshiku (TBS, 2003) * Lunch no Joou (Fuji TV, 2002) * Tokyo Muke Michi Girl (NTV, 2002) * Wedding Planner (Fuji TV, 2002) * Long Love Letter (Fuji TV, 2002) * Chuushingura 1/47 (Fuji TV, 2001) * Platonic Sex (Fuji TV, 2001) * Dekichatta Kekkon (Fuji TV, 2001) * Tengoku ni Ichiban Chikai Otoko 2 (TBS, 2001) * Kabachitare (Fuji TV, 2001) * Limit: Moshimo Wagako ga (YTV, 2000) * Ikebukuro West Gate Park (TBS, 2000) * Koi no Kiseki (TV Asahi, 1999) * Omizu no Hanamichi (Fuji TV, 1999) * Over Time (Fuji TV, 1998) * Subarashii Hibi (Fuji TV, 1998) Películas * Kuru (2019) * Nakimushi Shottan no Kiseki (2018) * What A Wonderful Family! 3 (2018) * Detective Chinatown Vol. 2 (2018) * What A Wonderful Family! 2 (2017) * Traces of Sin (2017) * Museum (2016) * Anger (2016) * The Magnificent Nine (2016) * What A Wonderful Family! (2016) * The Assassin (2015) * Maiko wa Lady (2014) * The Vancouver Asahi (2014) * The World of Kanako (2014) * Judge! (2014) * Our Family (2014) * The Little House (2014) * Kiyosu Kaigi (2013) * Tokyo Kazoku (2013) * Fly With The Gold (2012) * Ai to Makoto (2012) * Sumagura (2011) * Mai bakku peji (2011) * Akunin (2010) * Surely Someday (2010) * Villon's Wife (2009) * Boat (2009) * Kansen Retto (2009) * Buta ga Ita Kyoushitsu (2008) * Tokyo! (2008) ''segmento "Interior Design" * Yami no kodomo-tachi (2008) * Za Majikku Awa (2008) * Paco and the Magical Picture Book (2008) * Welcome to the Quiet Room (2007) * Tsukigami (2007) * Kayokyoku dayo jinsei wa (2007) * Dororo (2007) * Tears for You (2006) * The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) * Yawarakai Seikatsu (2005) * Haru no Yuki (2005) * Mayonaka no Yaji-san Kita-san (2005) * Lorelei (2005) * Yaku san-ju no Uso (2004) * 69 (2004) * Kyo no Dekigoto (2004) * Joze to tora to sakana tachi (2003) * Dragon Head (2003) * Sayonara, Kuro (2003) * Jam Films (2002) segmento "Justice" * Sabu (2002) * Waterboys (2001) * Tomie: Re-birth (2001) * The Dimension Travelers (1998) Curiosidades * '''Debut: 1998 * '''Aficiones: '''La música y las películas. * Formó la banda Basking Lite en 1999 junto a su hermano. * Hizo la voz en japonés de Jefferson Hope en la serie Sherlock Holmes. * Ha declarado en varias ocasiones que su actor favorito es Asano Tadanobu. * El 13 de enero 2015, confirmó su relación con la actriz Keiko Kitagawa. * El 4 de agosto 2016, anunció que él y la actriz Keiko Kitagawa se van a casar. Según ambas agencias, los dos se conocieron mientras trabajaban juntos en 2012 en el drama de SBS "Five Fingers". La pareja no dio fecha de su boda o si habrá alguna ceremonia. * El mismo 11 de sepiembre después de registrar su matrimonio Keiko y Maiko dieron una conferencia de prensa donde se habló del tema de la propuesta que hizo Maiko y también este mismo dijo: "Honestamente, cuando empezamos a salir, yo estaba muy serio con el matrimonio en mi mente. Ella es una mujer maravillosa, hermosa, divertida, y por encima de todo, le encanta mi música. Ella se echa a reír a carcajadas de mis chistes, me da confianza. Ella es simplemente perfecta como demasiado bueno para ser verdad para mí. Hay muchos motivos por los que me enamoré de ella, y si me explico todos aquellos, tomará 24 horas, así que creo que es suficiente por ahora". Durante la conferencia, la feliz pareja se quedó mirando el uno al otro muchas veces y mostró cómo estaban locamente enamorados el uno del otro. Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1980 Categoría:QN Entertainment